custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Slurrax
Slurrax is an old, retired Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe, and now works as a defender of the Agori Mega-Village History Slurrax once fought in the Core War on Spherus Magna, commanded by the Element Lord of Jungle. Slurrax was a veteran in the war, and was one of the generals in the army. During one of the battles in the war, Slurrax was attacked by several Iron Wolves, but, despite the wolves hunting techniques, the old Galtorian managed to destroy them. He was in Tesara when The Shattering ended the war, as he was recovering from a wound he got from fighting the Iron Wolves. Slurrax then became the champion of the Jungle Tribe, and won the Great Tournament several times. However, Slurrax's age soon affected his fighting skills in the arena, and he retired from the job. The Agori Metus, from the Ice Tribe, tried to recruit him into his tribe to replace Gelu, as the former had retired from the role of secondary Ice Tribe Glatorian, but he refused, stating that the Ice Tribe wouldn't want a Glatorian like him to fight for them. The old Jungle Tribe Glatorian was offered by an Agori to guard a caravan from Tesara to Vulcanus, and Slurrax accepted. During the journey, the caravan was attacked by a war pack of Zesk. He tried to fend them off, but he was eventually overwhelmed by their numbers, and was defeated. As he was about to be devoured, the Zesk were driven off by a Glatorian named Frenzik, and Slurrax thanked him for saving his and the group's lives. Once they got to Vulcanus, Crotesius, an Agori from the Fire Tribe, colllected his vehicle resourcers from the caravan, and later made the Cendox V1 with them. Frenzik, impressed with Slurrax's fighting skills against the Zesk, invited him to join the Glatorian Resistance, and Slurrax agreed, happy that he could be a use for something. During his time as a member of the Resistance, the Glatorian went to ambush a Skrall patrol, and Slurrax stayed behind to guard the hideout. While his collegues were away, the hideout came under seiege from Skrall forces, and Slurrax attempted to fend them off. The Skrall eventually broke through, destroying the hideout and badly injuring Slurrax. The commander of the Skrall patrol, Tresk, allowed Slurrax to live, as a warning to the other resistance members. Once the rest of the Resistance returned, Helius healed Slurrax, and told him of Mina's demise. Slurrax is currently at the new Resistance hideout, as the members moved after the attack. Shortly after this, the resistance were informed that an attack on Roxtus will be launched, and the resistance decided to oin the fight. After Mata Nui defeated Tuma, and the Battle of Roxtus started, Slurrax joined the fight. In the battle, he gave chase to the Skrall councellor and Tuma's head advisor, Kresk. Kresk managed to injure Slurrax with a blast from his Thornax Launcher, and escaped. Slurrax was later helped back to the Agori Mega-Village by Kurez, and joined the defense team, led by Ackar. Abilities & Traits Slurrax was once an agile and skilled warrior, but due to his aging, his fighting skills have suffered as a result. He is kind and caring, and will do anything to help his people. Tools Slurrax wields the Poison Spear, a weapon coated in a deadly poison which is only found in the deadly Tesara Fly Traps. On the end of the spear is a Thornax Launcher. Category:Toa Kodix Category:Glatorian Category:Bara Magna